Rise Of The Vikings
by AnimashLover101
Summary: Based off of a youtube series by Valledorthedragon. Not Hijack!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! So this is a fanfic based on a youtube video made by Valledorthedragon. I am soooo late at writing this story! Like so late! Anyway I hope you enjoy this first chapter! Also, I am going to be updating this for a few more days then ill update The Vikings, and WHOOPIEE HAPPY ENDING!**

**P.S Hiccup and Jack are FRIENDS in this. **

**—**

Hiccup's POV -

I needed to get away. From my dad, the other vikings, everything. So, I went to the place that I could always go. The place me and Toothless met. I hadn't shown him to the other vikings yet but, to be honest, I didn't want to. It was a cold winter night and the lake was frozen over for winter. From where I was looking from, I swore I saw a figure in the lake. I got a little closer. Ice on the lake broke and out came a mysterious boy with white hair and blue eyes. My jaw dropped at the sight, but I went closer, trying not to be seen. The boy was raised up high, he was flying.

'Could he be….an invisible…?' I thought to myself.

He was brought back down and rested on the lake. He looked himself over. Gosh, he was mysterious. He started walking forward and enjoying the view, when he looked down. A staff like object was in front of him. He looked confused and picked it up. It started to glow in his hand, making him afraid and dropping the staff away. But looking back he realised he made snow patterns on the lake. He looked at the staff again as I took out my notebook. I would need to record this.

The boy decided to investigate more and tested his power on a tree. He tried again on another and got so excited. Next thing I knew, he was dragging the staff along the lake, turning and twirling. I decided to note more. He continued to run and create frost patterns, when, I dropped my pencil. It rolled across the rocked and onto the ground, making a small thud.

'Crap…' I thought as I looked to see if he noticed.

He did indeed notice. He stop making patterns and looked up to where I was. I looked at him and cocked my head a bit. He smiled at me slightly. Then the staff glowed again, and before I knew it, he was up in the air as I tumbled over. I sat up and looked again as he fell and crashed into several branches of a tree. I winced at every time he crashed. After stoping from falling by clutching onto a branch, he smiled and looked at Berk in wonder.

…

I decided to leave the boy alone and go back to the village. I couldn't stay away for ever. Although I wish I could. I sat down with other viking teens and Gobber and ate dinner as he told us stories. We were gonna start training tomorrow anyway.

"The invisibles.." he started. "invisible people with special powers, they can only be seen by a chosen few…but us vikings, train ourselves to see them…we can't fight what we can't see…" I thought about this for a moment, before my cousin, Snotlout, interrupted me.

"I hate the invisibles! I will personally smash every one of their stinking faces.." he said. Fishlegs nodded and continued. "Yeah, they keep taking our food, burning our houses….its not fair." he said. Gobber nodded.

"Now remember, to pass your viking initiation test…" he started again. Crap, I forgot about that. "You must first catch, then kill and invisible…" he said getting up. "Alright time for bed, tomorrow you start you training….how to see the invisibles…how to catch them…and how to defeat them in combat." I had already snuck off however.

…

The next day, very early in the morning, I took a walk. Started to think about this boy. Little did I know, he was looking for me. He snuck up on me, waiting for the right chance to strike.

"But that boy didn't seem bad.." I told myself. His chance of strucking, was now. "That boy?" he asked. stepping out from behind me. He smirked. He scared me. I pulled out my knife, pointing it directly at him. He looked scared taking a step backwards and looking behind him. "What..?" he asked. I gathered him up against the corner of a tree and raised my knife. He knew now what was happening. He looked at me, begging without saying anything. I tried, I tried to do it, but…I couldn't. I lowered my knife. He now looked angry at me. He pushed me down against a rock and pointed his staff at me. I was the one who was scared now…he seemed to do the same as me and lower his staff.

"You ever, try anything like that again-" "I won't, I won't!" I said. Interrupting him.

He looked at me one last time, before taking off and leaving me stunned. I sighed and got up before losing balance and falling unconscious.

**—**

**Ok thats the first part! **

**Valledorthedragon, do you hate me? Was it up to late? DID I RUSH IT!? OH GOSH….**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed! **

**SNOWFLAKES AND DRAGONS xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**MORE UPDATES FOR THIS! YAAAAAAAY!**

***Coughs* Ahem…um…don't mind me…just excited thats all…**

**Ok anyway! After I update a few more chapters of this, I'll update the final chapter of The Vikings! Then I'll see if I can do The Hero's Spirit, but we know that might not be possible. Also, 10 more days until school starts again! Oh no….**

**Anyway enjoy the second chapter!**

**—**

Hiccup's POV -

A few weeks had passed and me and the mysterious boy had actually become close friends. It was a friendship that was hard to explain. It turns out that his name was Jack Frost, an invisible that was known to bring winter to the world.

He was really cool to hang out with, we played on the lake, drew in the dirt, messed with Toothless…well…he did. But, he was pretty awesome. Really fun to hang around. But as I grew closer to him, I knew our friendship was not going to last. He was an invisible and I was a viking. If I didn't do something, the village would find out and he would be killed. It would be all my fault. But, I decided to take things a bit slowly and try and ask him what was going on.

"Hey, Jack?" I asked. He was currently messing with Toothless, of course, even though the dragon was trying to sleep. He turned around and came over to me. He smiled and looked at me. "Yeah Hiccup?" he asked. UGGG how could I ask him if he was looking at me like that?! I sighed.

"Look, don't kill me for asking, but….why do you invisibles keep attacking our village?" I asked. His smile faded and he raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "What? We've never attacked your village.." he said.

Wait…what?

I shook my head now. They weren't attacking the village?

"Then who is?" I asked. He just shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno, could be anyone…but we'd never attack you.." he said. I nodded and opened my mouth to say something, but quickly shut it as he interrupted me. "Even if you do try to stab us with a knife." he smirked and crossed his arms. I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck, looking away from him.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that…" I said. He continued to brag however.

"Yeah right, OOPS! I almost killed someone who was just harmlessly walking by.." he explained moving his arms around. "I just wanted to fit in….to be accepted by the others…even my dad thinks I'm useless.." I looked back at him, he was slightly smiling at me he nodded as if to say he went to far.

"Well apology accepted.." he smirked again, reaching out to mess with my hair.

I laughed and tried pulling away, but before I knew it, he had me in a headlock. We laughed some more before Toothless growled, telling us to shut up. I pulled away and smiled at him. I looked up at the sky at some birds and listened to their chirping. I looked back down a him.

"What's it like….?" I asked. He looked at me. "Up there I mean.." looking back up. He just smiled and started backing away slowly. "Find a way to get Toothless to fly, and I'll show you." he finished, turning around completely and walking off. At the mention of his name, Toothless rolled his eyes and covered himself.

I was confused as to why Jack said that, but then I got an idea.

…

That night, I spent hours at the workshop, creating and building the perfect replacement tail for Toothless and a saddle for me so I could ride with him. Jack stayed and watched me, but hid up in the ceiling so no one could see him.

I finished the tail and looked it over. It looked pretty good to be honest. Jack came down from his hiding place to take a better look. I handed it over to him so he could feel it. He smiled and handed it back. He then motioned his head towards the door. I smiled and shook my head.

"I'm not done yet…..I still have to do my saddle!" I said running off. I heard him groan and a small thud.

'He must have fell down onto the chair the impatient twat.' I laughed to myself.

…

The next day, I got ready with my saddle, the tail and a big basket of fish. Jack had to help me because I couldn't carry everything by myself. We went to the cove and looked at the sleeping dragon. Jack threw a snowball to wake him up. Toothless did and growled at him. I showed him the saddle and he jumped up and started to run away. Jack just stood there laughing his head off as I chased after the dumb dragon.

I eventually used the fish to distract him as I put the saddle on. It was pretty easy to get the saddle on, but not the tail. As I struggled to get it on, Jack continued to laugh at me. Toothless was so annoying with the tail I actually had to climb onto of him to put the tail on. I got it on and looked up at Jack, rolling my eyes at him.

"Thanks for all the help.." I said to him, crossing my arms.

He just looked at me and raised his hands up. "Don't look at me, you're the one who wants to fly." he smirked. I rolled my eyes again and got onto Toothless.

Flying with Toothless was harder than I expected. And the worse thing was that Jack wasn't helping AT ALL! He just stood there waiting for us to get in the air. And when we did we would just fall over and he would grow even more impatient. He keep saying things like..

"Whoops" or "Come on slowpokes!"

And then I thought the third time would be the charm! Which it was obviously not because I fell over again…so…yeah….but I guess today was not as good as I thought it would be. But at least I tried right?

RIGHT!?

…

After the horrible first day of flying with Toothless, I decided to just go back to the village and relax and do some drawings in the workshop. Jack decided to come with me, but stayed outside and looked inside the window so no one could see him. I decided to draw the experience we had flying today. Me falling off Toothless multiple times. But I eventually got bored. I leaned against the desk and rolled my pencil back and forth, looking at Jack every few minutes. I heard a noise and looked to my left to see my dad walking in. I jumped and started hiding the drawings of Toothless and Jack…but mainly Jack.

"Dad! Gobber's not here so-" "I know, I came looking for you….you've been keeping secrets…" he said, interrupting me.

'Crap, crap, CRAP!' I thought to myself.

I tried to remain calm and maybe distract him. "Uh I ha- I have?" I asked. He nodded. "Just how long did you think you could keep it from me?" he asked. Glancing over at Jack quickly, I noticed he had got sadder and sadder by the minute. I looked back at my dad and smiled a bit, looking away. "I don't know what-" "Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it.." I flinched a bit as his voice got louder and looked back up at him. He started getting a little closer to me.

"So, let't talk…." he said, waiting for me to answer.

I dropped some of the drawings on the floor and tried to cover them up. I sighed and looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "Oh gods, Dad I meant to tell you I-" he then interrupted me with….laughter? What? I laughed back. And looking over at Jack he got sadder. He continued to laugh. I had to break it. "You're not…upset?" I asked. "What!" he said, looking at me like I was crazy. "I was hoping for this!"

Ok…now I was really confused.

"You…were?" I asked. He nodded. "Gobber tells me you're a natural at seeing the invisibles…" he laughed again and accidentally hit me, sending me back into the chair. "Just wait until the final test comes….you'll be a proper viking." I got up out of the chair and looked at Jack, who, wasn't there anymore. Dad stopped laughing completely and looked around the room, grabbing a chair and sitting down on it. He looked at me. "With you doing so well…we finally have something to talk about…" he smiled.

I opened my mouth to say something but quickly shut it. What was there to say? I looked at the window once more to see if Jack was there again, but he was gone for the night. I looked back at dad. His smile grew and he got closer. I had to get him away. At least I had an excuse.

I yawned and stretched out my arms. "I should really get some sleep…" I told him. Dad's smile faded but he nodded. He got up too quickly hitting his helmet against the ceiling, but continued to act like nothing happened. "Yes good talk…" he said. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow.." I said. "Yeah, tomorrow." he repeated.

Looking at the window one last time, dad left and I sat down. I picked up the drawings and my notebook which I dropped on the floor. Which reminded me that I hadn't opened it all day. I scrolled through it, but stopped at a page of the first drawing I did of Toothless. Someone had written in my notebook. I read what it said.

_Tomorrow, first flight, for real this time. _

_- JF_

**—**

**Ok! Yay! This chapter is done!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**SNOWFLAKES AND DRAGONS xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys!**

**So this chapter was supposed to be updated earlier, but…because I was busy PLUS I am HORRIBLE at riding flying scenes, this was uploaded a few days late. **

**Anyway….enjoy!**

**Also…I would just like to clarify that not all chapters are going to be in Hiccup's POV. Some of this chapter, is in Jack's and the rest, is Hiccup's. It depends really :)**

**—**

Jack's POV -

Yesterday wasn't so good. It started off with Hiccup falling off Toothless multiple times, which, I laughed my head off at, then his dad almost getting our secret out of him. I was watching from the window. I decided to leave though, just in case he saw me.

If I'm being honest…I'm not so sure about Hiccup anymore. Sure, I trust him, but, what if he's just trying to get me killed? No, Jack, don't silly. Hiccup wouldn't do that…

Would he?

Anyway back to what I was saying. When he wasn't looking I put a little letter in his notebook, saying that today would be the day when he and Toothless finally get in the air. I left before I could see him read it though. I really hope he saw it.

Well at least today he finally got off the ground and into the air.

"Ok…we're gonna take this nice and slow…" he said patting Toothless on his side. Well it wasn't so nice and slow, as he crashed into ruins. I flinched. "Sorry.." he said, leading Toothless away, only to look and see another ruin. I just stood there and smiled at him. Leaning my head against my staff.

"My fault.." he said again, leading Toothless away. Toothless just slapped him in the face with his ear. Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah I'm on it." I smirked. He looked at me. "Ok, let's go for it." he said smirking. I smirked back and pointed at him.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked.

He just rolled his eyes and shook his head. I guess it wasn't. I kept flying beside him, smirking every time he looked over at me. He laughed and pulled Toothless upwards. The dragon started flying up in circles. Me following close behind.

"Wow this is amazing..!" he yelled down to me. I smiled even more. He was right, it was amazing up here. I tried to fly closer up to him but he was too fast.

"The wind in my…CHEAT SHEET!" he yelled. He had made a sheet for the positions for flying, attaching it to the saddle so he could see it all the time. It started to move because of the wind, eventually falling out of the saddles holder. "STOP!" he screamed to Toothless as he grabbed the sheet. Toothless stopped mid air, causing Hiccup to lose grip of the saddle and go flying into the air. Toothless lost control and Hiccup screamed as Toothless roared. They started to fall.

I started flying up to them. I held my hand out for Hiccup to take, he held his hand towards mine. We were inches away before Toothless hit me with his tail. I lost control and soon enough, lost grip on my staff. "JACK!" Hiccup screamed to me.

"AHHH!" We screamed together.

Hiccup looked over at Toothless and reached out to him while I reached out to my staff. It kept falling away from me. I stretched my leg towards it, grabbing it with my foot. I lifted my leg towards my hand and grabbed my staff. I started to regain balance and fly again. I then watched Hiccup grab Toothless and get on him, the cheat sheet in his mouth. Hiccup grabbed the saddle and pulled it back to try and get Toothless to fly back up, but they were going down, really fast.

'Oh no..' I thought to myself.

I flew towards him, flying as fast as I could. "Hiccup you're headed for the stacks!" I yelled from behind him. It was true, they were flying across the forest into a maze of ruins. "Mrphmmpmm!" I heard him yell. He did still have the sheet in his mouth. He took the sheet out of his mouth to try and look at it one last time. I made my way to him, flying beside him now. He looked one more time at it before letting it go. He got Toothless ready and started flying through. I followed beside him, dogging everything in sight. We flipped and twirled around them. We flew out and escaped the maze of ruins. I looked over at him. He looked back.

Our smiles grew.

"YEAH!" we screamed together as Toothless roared.

…

Hiccup's POV -

We made our way back to the cove. It was around lunch time. I went back to the village to get some more fish before we flew some more. Meanwhile, Jack was messing with Toothless again. They were far away from me, playing like little kids. I seemed to be the parent. I then started talking even though I knew that they were both a big far away. And they wouldn't listen even if they could hear me anyway.

"I don't know what I'm going to do….the first part of the test is tomorrow.." I started. "AND I'm supposed to catch an invisible." I started looking around for them. "Alright let's saddle up…I'm going to beat you this time." I dropped the basket full of fish and started to set up my gear. I then looked up to see Astrid, my secret crush, sitting crossed legged on the rock in front of me. She was sharpening her axe with a rock. I jumped backwards, almost falling over. "What the-eh-what are you doing here?" I stuttered. She dropped the rock she was using to sharpen her axe and got up. "I wanna know what's going on…" she said. She jumped off the rock. I really hoped she didn't notice Jack.

She started making her way towards me, but I started to back away. I did not want that axe near me. "You've been acting weird, weirder than usual, and I want answers…start talking." she said. Ugg forget what I said about Jack! Where was he when you needed him? I started to look panicky around for him.

"err..umm..er…" I stuttered " It better not involve this!" She said, gripping me by my collar. "I know this looks really bad but-ow!" I said as she gasped. I was wondering why she gasped, when I heard a noise. 'Jack..No! I thought.

I quickly got up to try and distract her. "Ok…alright you got me…" I said running over to her.

'Think Hiccup, THINK!' I thought. "you see…Ive been making…outfits!" I slapped myself in my head. 'stupid, stupid, STUPID!' I thought. I ran ahead of her, grabbing her arm and putting it on my chest, trying to put my head where hers was. "So..go ahead..you got me..its time everyone knew…drag me back…" before I knew it, she had my arm and twisted it all the way back.

"Ow..why would you-" "thats for the lies!" she said, kicking me in my stomach. She then got the end of her axe. "And THATS, for everything else." she said, putting the end of the axe on my….uh… never mind…

She heard another noise and looked up to see Jack walking across the lake over to us. I had just gotten up and she pushed me back down. "GET DOWN!" As soon as she touched me, Jack came running over. He looked mad.

REALLY, mad.

Astrid got her axe ready. "Run…run!" she screamed. Jack got his staff ready as well. I leapt up and got the axe out of Astrid's hand, putting it as far away as possible. I then got back up and ran over to Jack.

"No..no….!" I said to him. I put my hands on his chest, pushing him back a bit. He looked down at me. "She's a friend.." I told him. He relaxed a bit. He looked back at Astrid who was on the ground and backing away a bit. He grabbed one of my hands from his chest and pulled it down. He didn't let go though.

Astrid got up. "Who is THAT!?" she said. I removed my other hand from his chest. "Uh…Astrid this is Jack.." I said motioning my head towards him. "Jack..Astrid.." I said looking at him. He was still glaring at her. Astrid looked at me and shook her head in disbelief. She then turned and started to run back towards the village. I shook my head.

"Da da da…we're dead.." I said. I looked over at Jack and glared at him. He looked at me and looked around him.

"What?" he said. I just face palmed.

**—**

**Alright! Done!**

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**SNOWFLAKES AND DRAGONS xoxo**


End file.
